Berk Satchel
Berk Satchels are lever satchels that Hiccup and his friends use to carry their supplies in the DreamWorks Dragons TV series. The satchels are seen slumped over the rider's shoulders or attached to their dragon's saddles. ''Riders of Berk'' *In Dragon Flower Hiccup brought a satchel with him onboard Trader Johann's trading ship. It held a spyglass and a wench to "pay" for the pure squid ink, before he dropped it. *In Heather Report, Part 1, Heather is seen searching the satchel in Hiccup's room for the Dragon Manual and having one slumped over her shoulders, as she brought chicken to Stormfly's stall. She also had it when she made her way to Outcast Island. *In Defiant One, Snotlout is seen searching through Hiccup's bag for food when the three, including Toothless, were stranded on Outcast Island. Snotlout later left the bag behind and the crest on it is what told Savage (when he had found it) that Berkians were on the island; and he brought it to his chief. Alvin saw it as a early birthday present and ordered his men to find the satchel's owner. **The satchel held bread, which Toothless ate, a spare tail fin, a spyglass and Hiccup said that he had some herbs for Snotlout's numb tongue. But didn't get the chance to use them. *In Breakneck Bog, Hiccup is seen packing Toothless' saddle bag in the academy before taking off to find Johann, but Astrid caught in the two in the act and asked Hiccup what he was up to. The Fish and water (or wine) in the bag was later given to Johann, when the riders had found and placed him on a small island or sea stack to recover. *In Gem of a Different Color, Fishlegs had a bag, which was glowing from the Changewing egg he found. The egg was later placed back in the satchel, when Fishlegs, Hiccup, Astrid and their dragons were returning it to it's island. *In We Are Family, Part 1, Hiccup is seen grabbing the satchel in his room before he and Toothless took off to the Isle of the Night. ''Defenders of Berk'' *In Appetite for Destruction, the Riders used the satchels to carry paint when they were tagging wild dragons. The twins threw the purple paint in their satchels at each other than at the wild dragons, while Astrid used some of the green paint in her bag to slow down the Screaming Death by throwing them at its face and red eyes. *In The Flight Stuff, Gustav was seen going into woods with a satchel that was bigger than him. The fish in the bag is what kept Fanghook from attacking him. *In The Eel Effect, Toothless' saddle bag was used to carry the items for the Eel Pox cure, Astrid tried to remind Hiccup of that before he headed to Eel Island, but he was already out of ear reach. **Hiccup used the net in Meatlug's saddle bag to build a netter trap. Race to the Edge The satchels aren't used or seen over the rider's shoulders as much, but they are still seen attached to their dragons' saddles. * In Gone Gustav Gone, Gustav is seen carrying a satchel on his shoulders, as it held his hand drawn map and the Dragon Eye. **Fanghook grabbed the satchel as he tried to save his rider from falling to his death and Hiccup is seen carrying the Dragon Eye in Toothless' saddle bag. *In The Zippleback Experience, after Hiccup breaks his prosthetic leg (twice with the help of Barf and Belch) he takes his spear leg and the spear for his spear leg out of Toothless' saddle bag. *In Buffalord Soldier, Hiccup's satchel held items that helped him and his friends find the Buffalord. Flightmare algae to track the Buffalord's footprints in the dark and a magnifying glass, that helps Hiccup to find one of the dragon's scales. Trivia * In Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 & Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2, Heather is seen with a satchel but in a different color and has no crest on it. **She also had it with her in To Heather or Not to Heather, when she returned to the Edge. *Hiccup is seen carrying spare tail fins and legs in Toothless' saddle bag. *In both Appetite for Destruction and Cast Out, Part 2, Hiccup is seen pulling an Air Mail Terrible Terror out of Toothless' saddle bag, along with a few other things. **Making the satchels bigger on the inside. Gallery DRAGONS RIDERS OF BERK S01E09 - Dragon Flower224.jpg DD S1 RoB E10 0286.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 10 Heather Report Part 1 663.jpg|Heather carrying a satchel Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 16 Defiant One124.jpg|Snotlout looking for food in Hiccup's satchel Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 16 Defiant One243.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 16 Defiant One298.jpg|Alvin holding the found satchel Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 17 Breakneck Bog57.jpg|As a saddle bag Dragons Riders of Berk s1e18 – Gem of Different Color40.jpg|Fishlegs' glowing satchel Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 8 Appetite for Destruction18.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 8 Appetite for Destruction91.jpg Watch Dragons Riders of Berk Season 2 Episode 12 - The Flight Stuff 109.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect271.jpg|Hiccup placing the Eel Pox cure in Toothless's saddle bag Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect2361.jpg|On Meatlug's saddle Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 16 The Eel Effect2363.jpg|Hiccup taking an net out of Meatlug's saddle bag Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II401.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 6 Gone Gustav Gone110.jpg Wants To Know More.jpg|Toothless stiking his head into Heather's satchel ToothlessHappy.jpeg HiccupandToothless(139).png Category:Objects